mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Erty49/A typical normal store.
Order Here and Rule respond!!! ﻿ Enjoy! 05:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿ -jack77- I want 1 rank 3 starter pack. Ok send me an FR then click my earth 20 and petbat20 times. 06:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I acepted your FR and clicked. So click my race track1. Yup and clicked. 06:29, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Done! My order 1 rank 2 starter+10 millstone and 100 clicks to my tree model.Thunderdudea (talk) 06:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) 205 clicks so send me a FR please 06:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok I did ****-Thunderdudea!!!!!**** Yah thats first 50 on earth and then on petbat 06:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok done now what? ****-Thunderdudea!!!!!**** last on me petpanther 06:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes all done ****-Thunderdudea!!!!!**** Great! 06:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Done! order I want 3 pipes/gypsums and 100 clicks to my orangemixer my MLN name is andrewms.Lego network (talk) 03:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok thats 463 clicks first 20 on my elem earth then all on my petbat. Ok thats done now what?Lego network (talk) Then my petpanther. 03:07, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok now what so diid you click my mixer? Lego network (talk) Oh yah I did so now just take turns click my panther/bat 03:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok ALL clicked so last 23 do you want me click? Lego network (talk) Then 10 on earth and 5 on the bat/panther last on any dino bomne. 03:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am done send me the items.Lego network (talk) Ok I sent ENJOY! 03:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Done! Banners I would like 7 guantlets banners but could I trade you 8 mantles banners for them instead? If not, I have bowmen, so I can pay for some of them with that. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 20:39, February 27, 2011 (UTC) OhI haveno banners now but ina fewdaysI can get some. 21:03, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok well reply here once you get some if you are willing to sell. BTW Not to be rude or anything but you should probably edit your price list because there are alot of higher rank items that should be changed. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 21:47, February 27, 2011 (UTC) s Oh yes I changed but my mom laptop stinks space bar does not work. 21:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh that would explain the jumbled sentances. :P I fixed it for you, though. Anyways just reply here or PM me on MLNTeam once you get some and are willing to sell. legobatmankid10 Talk Store 22:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) discount I want200 tiresMLN -jack77- Okthats 100 C first 20on earththen bat/pantherallthe time. 02:32, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yesIm alldone. tiressent. 02:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Done! you gave me this.... 1 rank5 starter pack please --Lego network (talk) 02:40, February 28, 2011 (UTC) so thats 65 clicks 32on earth and spred the feedon petbat/panther laston on any dino bone.-- 02:46, February 28, 2011 (UTC) yes im all done.Lego network (talk) items sent.-- 02:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Done! () !* |: !* that is supposed to be order. Can I have 5 bowmen please. the cost should be five bowmen for 20 clicks plus 5% tax of 1 click is 21 clicks total. 02:43, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha tax. Ok I can make some so clickme ElamEarth then all feed on me panther. Last one on any dinobone. Still tax is Funny. 03:04, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Items sentd-- 00:22, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Done! OrDeR ﻿ I need 100 clicks to any tree modelok?--[[User:Thunderdudea|Thunderdudea] (talk) 03:20, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure 50 click on me pet bat.-- 02:49, March 8, 2011 (UTC) order can i order a synth? thanks! Benjamin6891 (talk) 01:30, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Click me groupper mod. 20. 02:52, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Still wantthius? 03:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) yes... please!!! how much clicks? and what module? Benjamin6891 (talk) 12:25, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes its 40 clicks on any mod on me page. 02:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) i clicked your dino bone gallery module. Benjamin6891 (talk) 12:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Synth sent-- 04:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I rank 2 starter pack please were do you want the clicks? Ao esd e f d e d sfe dseeeds (talk) 04:45, March 9, 2011 (UTC) sure whats your MLN name? 04:48, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Moodle777Ao esd e f d e d sfe dseeeds (talk) 04:50, March 9, 2011 Then click me earth 15 then petbat after click any dino bone-- 04:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) clicks done send me the itemsplease.Ao esd e f d e d sfe dseeeds (talk) 04:52, March 9, 2011 (UTC) yup items sent. 04:53, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Would like to buy Hey, if you're still here, may I have 25 fuel cells, please? My username is TheSlicerRises. I'll give you the clicks once you confirm. My thanks. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 07:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure send me a FR. 01:46, March 11, 2011 (UTC) cani have can i have a saxapone? i clicked 50 times on your page already! i will click 40 more on tuesday! Benjamin6891 (talk) 21:27, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh im REALLY sorry that i have no e 50 saxophone and will give back the 50 clicks SORRY. 00:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) it ok! if you want to click back, click on my alter ego module. Benjamin6891 (talk) 20:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure dune. 00:48, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Rank 4 starter pack I'll have the rank 4 starter pack please! Sure.Also rember to sig. 01:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Pipes Can I have the maximum amount of pipes I can buy? Also to help you instead of clicking I could give you a deal: 3 rough diamonds (me) for on pipe (you). I'll order either way. Thank you. 18:47, June 27, 2011 (UTC) jesuslover1503 can i have 50 clicks per day on my light worm modules? for a week? 17:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) idk if erty is active anymore.....if you come to my store i will take your order. BrickWheels Store Auction 03:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Rank 7 Can I get your Rank 7 Starter pack please? My name is 18tanzc on MLN. Please Respond! 18tanzc 18:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC)